Obsessiveness
by drama-freak-csim
Summary: Horatio, sunglasses, oreos, obsessiveness. Best way to find out is to read.


A/N: This is a quick little story I wrote ages ago when I had nothing better to do than write this crazy thing. Review and tell me what you think.

* * *

"CALLEIGH, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING," Horatio yelled as the stunned blonde spun around. 

"Horatio I was just…" Calleigh tried to talk but was interrupted by Horatio.

"Calleigh I don't think you understand how important they are to me," Horatio said scooping up his sunglasses that Calleigh was holding and held them close to his heart.

"I swear, you and you're stupid sunglasses," Calleigh sighed.

A stunned look came across Horatio's face and he covered the sunglasses with his hands as if he didn't want them to hear.

"We have been through so much together," Horatio murmured with a dazed glint in his eyes.

"We have?" Calleigh asked confused. Horatio gave Calleigh a glare.

"I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about us. Me and my sunglasses," Horatio corrected, gesturing to the sunglasses.

"Whatever," Calleigh sighed giving up, "I'll be in the ballistics lab if any of you TWO need me".

Calleigh walked down the hall grumpily muttering something under her breath.

"She just doesn't understand us, ya know, what we have," Horatio said calmly stroking his sunglasses.

"So did he notice?" Eric asked as he walked into the ballistics lab. Calleigh spun around and gave him a smile.

"I think he fell for it," Calleigh answered then turned back to her work.

"If he found out that you broke the real ones, he'd fire your ass," Eric continued with a chuckle.

"What? I didn't break them," She said with a confused look, "I found them in the break room lying on the table. I thought that you did it. That's the only reason I bought new ones, so you wouldn't get YOUR pretty ass fired"

"It wasn't me," Eric said solemnly.

DUM DUM DUM DUM (freaky music)

Calleigh and Eric walked side by side into the break room to find Tim with a handful of chocolate Oreos.

"How long can we stay apart, I need you so bad," Tim said to the chocolate biscuit before shoving it in his mouth and chewing with his mouth openly wide. He didn't know that Eric and Calleigh were watching him intently.

"Ehh hem," Eric coughed to get Tim's attention.

Tim had the guiltiest and embarrassed look on his face.

"Oh, um Hi guys, if you're looking for the box of Oreos I uh, think I saw Tripp walk out with them," Tim said once he had swallowed his mouth full.

"Tim, we know it was you who broke the…" Calleigh tried to talk but was interrupted by Tim suddenly bursting into tears.

"I'm sooooo sorry, I just needed them so badly. I feel so guilty now," Tim said wailing on the floor, "Tracy at Oreolics Anonymous said that I was doing great, it had been 3 weeks since my last Oreo, but I crackled, I just couldn't deal with the pressure, I'll never do it again, never"

Calleigh gave him a 'get off the floor you crying lunatic' look and Eric walked up to put a hand on Tim's back.

"This isn't about the biscuits," Eric said comfortingly.

"Ok," Tim replied as if nothing happened and continued to stuff Oreo's in his mouth.

"Tim, did u break Horatio's sunglasses and leave them in here?" Eric asked.

"fungraffes, vot vu galking vout," Tim asked as Oreo's started falling from his mouth.

"Never mind," Calleigh said and walked out the room. Eric followed her so she stopped to talk to him.

"If it wasn't you, me or Oreo pig in there, then who was it?" Calleigh asked leaning on the wall.

"I dunno, but what does it matter, everything worked out fine", Eric replied.

"OMG," Calleigh said shocked as she turned into professional mode, "I saw those sunglasses. It didn't occur to me at the time, but they looked like they were intentionally broken"

"But who would want to break someone's sunglasses," Eric asked puzzled.

"We have to fill Horatio in, this is a crime," Calleigh said running down the hall.

After a couple of hours of crying, Horatio knew everything and decided it was time to take action.

Greg Pitt was sitting in the interrogation room, looking guilty as ever.

Horatio walked in and everyone else was watching behind the glass. Tim, Calleigh, Eric, Tripp, Hagen, even Alexx with her bloody gloves.

"Hey did anyone bring the Oreos?" Tim asked looking around.

"Shhhhhh, it's about to start," Hagen hushed Tim. Tim grumpily sat on the comfy couch with his arms crossed.

"Do you remember me, huh?" Horatio asked the suspect, "Well I sure as hell remember you. 3 years ago. Marty's store was having a special on sunglasses. I remember like it was yesterday. I thought, what the hell, I might as well get some. Little did I know that it would be the day I met my love"

Behind the glass Hagen was asleep, Alexx was putting fluff in Hagen's mouth, Eric and Calleigh were making out, Tripp was counting the hairs on his head, and Tim was frantically searching the floor for anything that looked, tasted, or smelt like an Oreo.

"You were there, you and I grabbed the same glasses. It was everyone for themselves. There was punching, pulling, spitting, crying, but you finally let go," Horatio said with a soft voice, "You did it didn't you"

Greg leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"I guess I'm guilty," he replied.

Horatio lashed out at him, holding him by the collar.

"Well I guess none of us will have the sunglasses now," Horatio said with anger flashing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Greg replied, trying not to laugh.

"It's a little too late for sorry buddy. Ya wanna know where I'm going after work? Huh? After work I'm going to a memorial service for the glasses you so happily killed," Horatio said with his face so close to Greg's that he could smell his freshly squeezed orange juice with a ham and cheese roll served next to a toss salad with a French dressing that he had for lunch.

Horatio let go of Greg and stormed out the room.

Behind the glass Eric and Calleigh passed out from not enough air, Tripp left from frustration because he kept forgetting what number he was up to, Hagen woke up coughing up big fluff balls,

Alexx ran out of the room before Hagen could catch her, and Tim was rolled up in a ball swaying back and forth in the corner of the room talking to Tracy on the phone.

"I'm breathing in and out like you're saying but that doesn't put the chocolate Oreo in my mouth now does it," Tim yelled into the phone.

Horatio walked into his office to see his new pair of sunglasses on his desk, staring at him.

Horatio walked over and held them in his hands.

"I know you're not my old pair, but a man's heart is big enough for too sunglasses. I know it isn't love yet, but maybe someday, someday, you and me will be in love"

With that Horatio put on his new glasses and walked out the door.

"So where should we go for dinner?" Horatio asked.


End file.
